


A Night to Remember

by Sami1997



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami1997/pseuds/Sami1997
Summary: Velma is a sixteen year old girl, wanting to live her life to the fullest. She doesn't want to missed out on anything. She hides her past from many, from a distant bestfriend and her father committed to an insane asylum, all she wanted was a fine night for Halloween. But people start winding up dead.





	A Night to Remember

It was a crisp October Morning, the leaves had started to fall from the trees, leaving a crunching sound everywhere you walk. 

You won’t be able to sneak up on somebody while all the leaves are fresh on the ground, way too nosy for that. Sixteen year old Velma Stewert thought while walking home, taking a shortcut through a graveyard. Leave crunching beneath her feet, causing a slight vibration. 

A short breeze fluttered through the graveyard causing her to pull her jacket tighter around her body, and shivered. Sighing, Velma pulled her phone out of her pocket, along with her headphones. Plugging them in, she placed the buds into her ear, moving her long brown hair away from her ears. Scrolling through her phone, deciding on what to listen to, she settled on her favorite podcast, who had just released a new episode. 

“Hello and Welcome back to Killer Radius, a podcast in which we dive into the minds and motives of Serial Killers. This week's Episode, Richard Chase. Richard Trenton Chase famously known as ‘The Sacramento Vampire’ because he killed, raped, and drank the blood of at least six people in Sacramento, California.” The female voice ran through her headphones 

How can someone do that? Velma thought, putting her hands into her jacket as deep as they could go. Quickly looking around, she loved the Serial Killer podcast, but they would always give her the creeps, especially when she was walking alone.

“As Richard grew up he was diagnosed with Hypochondria, believing his heart had stopped at times and that someone had stolen his Arteries.

“When he was old enough he moved out of his mom’s house believing she was actively trying to poison him and he moved in with his friends. Shortly after moving in his roommates instantly regretted it.” 

“I’m sure they did.” Velma said out loud, startling herself at the sound of her own voice. Though she had her headphones in, the world around her seemed peaceful and still, and jumped at the sound of her voice breaking that silence. 

An eerie feeling came over her, causing goosebumps to breakout on her neck and move down her arms. She took one headphone out of her ear and looked around one more time, before tuning back in to her podcast. 

“His friends complained that Richard was always under the influence of Alcohol, Marijuna, and LSD. He would walk around their apartment naked, even when company was around, they soon asked him to move out. He refused. Not wanting to live with him any longer his roommates left him. 

“Once alone in the apartment, Richard began to capture, kill, disembowel various types of animals.”

What is the matter with people, how can you do that? Velma thought, her face twisted in disgust. 

Suddenly there was a break in the silence around her as a pair of heavy footsteps crunching leave came running at her from behind. Velma felt a pair of hands swipe over her face and cover her eyes. She couldn’t see anything. Panic began to rise in her chest as she ripped out her ear bud and tried to spin around, but the arms stopped her. 

“Don’t move.” A deep southern voice spoke into her ear. Relief washing over her. “This is a stick up.” 

“Lincoln!” Velma projected, hoping to keep her voice stern but couldn’t help but smile as she pulled away to look at him. “Don’t do that! You scared the crap out of me!” 

“You know you wouldn’t be so jumpy if you stopped listening to those true crime podcasts.” Lincoln teased

“They are not True Crime, they talk about mental disorders.” She pressed, wrapping her headphones around her phone, before putting her phone in her back pocket. 

“Oh really. What disorder did you learn about today?” He asked, giving her shoulder a little shove, she pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh. 

“Hypochondria.” She stated Matter-of - factly. 

“Isn’t that when people fake being sick?” 

“No that’s what you do every morning.” Velma laughed. “No this guy believed he had some weird medical stuff wrong with him.”

“Oh yeah, what is he known for?” he asked, slightly intrigued at the answer.

“For drinking his victims blood.” Velma murmured. 

“And you wonder why you are so jumpy.” he laughed.

“Hey Did you get your test back from Mrs. Edwards?” she asked quickly, wanting to change the subject. 

“Nice change of pace,” he laughed, stretching his arms up and placing them on the back of his head, causing his leather jacket to groan against the movement, while they walked through the graveyard “But yes, I did get it, passed with flying colors.” 

“Oh yeah, who did you cheat off of this time?” she teases, hitting him on the side of his ribs, causing him to place his arms down quickly. 

“Why, I would cheat off of you.” he gloated, giving her his best charming smile he could muster. 

Velma rolled her eyes and glared back at him. “Not only are you a cheater but you are also a liar, there is no way you cheated off of me.” 

“Well I passed and I sat next to you, I'm no good at math you are smart!” 

“Again you are mistaken, I used to be good at math.” she shrugged. 

“Don’t tell me you failed.” he laughed, only to get hit in the middle of the chest but her open hand. 

“I swear Mrs. Edwards is out to get me since the day I came in late and she didn’t believe me when I told her my mom wasn’t able to bring me to school on time.” She said, watching her feet walk over the colorful leaves. 

“How stupid do you think she is, she new all too well that you were coming form your boyfriends house.” 

“I was not!” she said defensively.

“Is that why you were wearing the exact same outfit that you did the day before.” he raised his eyebrows knowing he was right. 

“I forgot to do laundry and really liked the look. I thought no one would notice.” Her voice was quiet but she knew he could hear her. “Besides, Zachary is not my boyfriend.” 

“Oh, So bed buddy has a name!” Lincoln bounced, making grand gestures with his hand, while singing the childish love song. “Velma and Zachary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage” 

“Are you finished.” she asked, her arms crossed her chest, while glaring at him, in the only way that made her think of her mother. “It’s disgusting.” 

“For today.” He laughed, placing his arm around her shoulders, gauding her to start walking again. “This is the third test you have failed, what is your mother going to do to you this time?” 

“Hopefully the same thing as last time, take my phone away and threaten to send me to my grandmothers over summer break.” she shrugged. 

“Maybe she will finally ground you this time.” he joked.

“Oh please, she knows you are my only friend, I don’t work and I stay home, I practically ground myself.” She laughed. 

“I know you don't always stay home, you come out of your hobbit hole a couple times a year to help your other classmates and I celebrate different holidays and special occasions,” He smiles again, knowing he was right. 

“That might be true, but what my mother knows won’t hurt her.” She said, nodding, feeling like she was getting away with something much tricker then she was. 

There was a rush to sneak off in the middle of the night to meet up with Lincoln and a few other acquaintance’s to have a few drinks and talk about their future. She has gotten very good at placing pillows in certain ways to make it look like she was wrapped up on her covers. She knew not to step on the third brick from the top of her window because it was loose and would fall with a loud bang. 

“Speaking of, are you coming to the halloween party tonight? Rachel swears it will be the party of the year.” Lincoln exaggerated. 

“She says that every year, but all her parties are the same.”  
Rachel Lewis was the queen bee at their school, but growing up down the street from each other they always seemed to have a soft spot for one another. Rachel would throw a huge party every year and invite the entire school, claiming it was going to be better then the year before. But every year was the same, There was always some heavy drinking, loud music and some would even find themselves in one of her bedrooms with a partner, and be there for a couple hours. For high school pirates there were as basic as they come. 

“Well this year is a costume party and her family finally put that pool, which we would be allowed to use.” Liclons eyes grew large and she knew he would start begging. 

It was strange, Lincoln looked like someone who would hate parties. He wore a plain white T-shirt paired with either a black flannel that was never buttons and a leather jacket like he wore today or a jean jacket. He always wore dark jeans that had chains that attached to his belt loop and went into his pocket. Always matched with his black combat boots. Yet, whenever there was an opportunity for a gathering, he would be the first to announce he was going. 

“I don’t have a costume though.” She complained,thinking through her closet,knowing she got rid of last year. 

“Be a slutty Cat.” he offered,”Isn’t that what most girls dress up as anyway?” 

“How basic of me.” She joked, but she had to admit, it wasn’t a bad idea,she could wear all black and use her eyeliner to add whiskers to herself. 

They walked for a minute in silicone while both of them thought about their plans for the night. Velma thought about how she would position the pillows in her bed for her mom to believe that she was sleeping. Lincoln thought about a new drink recipe he found online and was hoping to recreate tonight, and show off his bartender skills. 

“Well, I guess I will see you later tonight.” he said, causing Velma to look up noticing they were a few houses away from her own. 

“Did you want to come in? You know my mom would love to see you.” 

“Maybe next time.” he said, turning around and walking down the street towards his own house. 

Velma watched him go, remembering when they were kids, growing up together they would spend everyday together. Before the incident, he would go over to her house everyday and her mom would make them cookies and watch them play outside. She wished they could go back to that time. Back before the incident, back before her father..

“Velma!” Her mother’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Velma, come inside, it’s getting cold.” 

Smiling, Velma began walking fast to her home. Once inside, she felt her cheeks warming up, her home was warmer than usual, her mother must have been baking. 

“How was school?” Her mother asked, closing the door behind her. 

“It was good, same as usual.” she answered with a sigh.

“Did you get your test back from your math teacher?” 

Velma didn’t answer right away, causing her mother to look at her more sternly. “Velma? Did you get your test back?” 

“Yeah, I did, but I didn’t do too well.” She answered honestly. 

Sighing her mother crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s the damage?” 

“63..” 

“Velma!” 

“What?! Mrs. Edward’s has it out for me, I swear she hates me.” Velma said, her voice rising to her defence. 

“Oh I highly doubt that Missy. You just need to put your mind to your studies.” Her mother said. 

“Mom I swear I do.” 

“Alright, then humor me, why would your teacher hate you?” Her mother said, popping her hip out slightly. 

“Well, I arrived late for class one day and she didn’t believe why I was late.” Velma spilled out before she could stop herself. 

“And why on earth were you late for class?” 

“Um..well..” Velma hesitated. She began picking at her fingers a nervous habit she has since she was a kid. “I woke up late and missed the bus.” 

“And why do I have a hard time believing that.” Her mother murmured, realising her arms and walked past her. “Go to your room and study, and be down here in two hours for dinner.” 

Rolling her eyes, Velma walked up her room and slammed the door behind her. nShe dropped her bag on the floor and fell onto her bed, groaning. She definitely didn’t want to be home tonight. She just has to suffer through dinner. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Lincoln. 

I’m in, I will see you tonight! I’ll be the one dressed like a cat! 

After a minute her phone vibrated, it was Lincoln 

I look forward to it! 

A little over three hours later, Velma had suffered through and almost entirely silent dinner with her mom. Both are still angry at each other to talk. After Dinner she ran to her room and began getting ready for the party. She has put on her black leggings and black tub top, and her back pumps. After applying black eyeliner to make her look like a cat she then put her pillows under her blanket with one of her hair extensions on top. When she was done she looked back at her work and laughed a little. “My best work yet.” With that she grabbed her purse and climbed out her window. 

Music was blaring from four pink speakers, lights were flashing all colors of the rainbow. The smoke machine had been turned on and everyone was dressed up in slutty costumes. Velma arrived right on time to Rachel’s party. 

“Hey Velma! Glad you can make it!”

She turned and looked over at the women coming out of the pool. It was Rachel. Her long blonde hair looked even longer while it was soaked from the pool. She wore a swimsuit that reminded Velma of a Barbie doll. Maybe that is her costume. She thought. 

“Hey Rach! Isn’t it a little cold to be swimming now?” she asked making her way over to the pool. 

“My parents got it heated.” she gloated 

“I have to admit I am a little jealous, you look amazing by the way.” 

“And you my friend look hot! Here let’s have a drink.” 

After an hour of drinking, partying, and catching up with friends, Velma started looking around for Lincoln 

Stumbling slightly, she found Rachel. “Hey, have you seen Lincoln?” 

“No I haven't, it’s weird, he promised me he would come tonight.” She pouted. 

“He only lives a couple blocks away, maybe I will walk to his house and find him,” She announced. 

“No, please don’t go alone, there are creepy people out there.” Rachel said, standing up from her seat. “Let me walk with you. We will be safer together.” 

“Sure, lets go!” 

Rachel and Velma walked down her driveway, laughing about nothing, but it felt nice to reconnect with old friends. 

“Hey, what did you mean when you said ‘There are creepy guys out here’?” Velma asked. 

“You didn’t hear?” Rachel asked, taking Velma's head shake as her answer. “Well, I heard on the news when we got home from school, there was a break out in the local insane asylum.” 

Velma gulped down her scream, but her eyes went wide. “Did they say who it was?” 

“They did not.” Rachel took a moment to take in Velma’s expression. “I am sure its not your dad.” 

“You don’t know that, it could be.” she said sadly. 

“You never told me what happened. Can you please tell me.” Rachel pressed. 

Velma took a deep breath before looking at Rachel while they walked. “A couple of years ago, before my dad was committed, him and my mom would always argue. It would be about anything, money, the house, the food that was bought. I swear they would wake up ready for a fight. I found my mom sleeping on the couch more often then in her own bed.

“Lincoln used to come by my house nearly everyday and we would study together. I had asked him not to come around for about a week, because of my parents arguing. My dad soon became violent. He would punch my mom into the wall and state this crazy laughter whenever she would be him to stop. I would hide in my room or sneak out of the house. I didn’t want to be around that and there was no way I was going to subject my friends to that. 

“One day my dad was out of town, well he was supposed to be and he wasn’t going to be home for a week. I invited Lincoln over and my mom trusted us, I mean we grew up together and at one point called each other sister and brother, so she allowed him to spend the night. That’s when the incident happened.” 

“Incident?” Rachel asked, her voice starling Velma briefly, she forgot she was telling the story to someone. 

“My father came home that night, Lincoln and I were fast asleep, I was on my bed and Lincoln on my bedroom couch. We fell asleep watching movies. I heard my front door slam open and my father stumbling in. I thought at first he was drunk, and he might have been, but it wasn’t from alcohol. He knocked on my bedroom door, I rolled over hoping he would get the hint that I was sleeping and go into his own bed. 

“He must have wanted to make sure I was asleep because I heard the door open. The second it was open fully, I heard him yell some incoherent words. It woke Lincoln out of a deep sleep and it startled me up from my bed. Before I could register hat was going on, my father was on top of Lincoln, his hands wrapped around his throat, screaming at him that he was going to kill him.” Velma breathed, remembering the image of her father choking Lincoln. The gagging noise she heard that night echoed in her ears.  
“Oh my god!” Rachel gasped.. “What happened after that.” 

“It took both my mom and I to get him off of Lincoln. The cops came a minute later and my dad swore he didn’t remember anything. 

“Lincoln’s parents pressed charges and my dad still swore he didn’t remember anything. They labeled him insane and placed him in the insane asylum.” She breathed, sounding like a recording. After her fat;her went to jail she had to see a therapist after thereipt to make sure she was safe from herself and others. She told and retold this story so many times, it didn't feel like words were coming out of her anymore.She felt like she would hit play and let the words come out on their oneaccord, she wasn’t even paying attention to them anymore. 

“Do you believe him?” Rachel asked. 

The question threw Velma off. After all the countless months of therapy and interviews, nobody asked her this. “Do I believe that my dad doesn’t remember anything, I don’t know. He sure knew what he was doing though. I think he saw Lincoln in my room and thought of the worst. Maybe he thought Lincoln had taken advantage of me or something. “ 

After a minute of walking in silence, they arrived at Lincoln’s doorstep. Stepping up to the door Velma knocked. After about 30 seconds with no answer, she knocked again. 

“Maybe nobody is home.” Rachel offered. 

“No, something doesn’t seem right.” Velma exclaimed. She reached down and flipped the doormat up, to reveal a spare key. 

After unlocking the door, she opened it to find it cold and very dark. A cold breeze caused her to shiver. 

“I don’t like the look of this.” Rachel declared, starting to slowly walk down the stairs backwards, guiding herself with the railing. 

“I just want to make sure he is okay.” Velma said, taking in a shaky breath and carefully taking a step inside. 

“What are you doing?” Rachel’s voice was a whisper but her words could be heard at normal volume.  
“This will only take a minute, I Promise.” Velma explained, the shakiness in her voice betraying her.

Walking slowly through the front door she took notice that some pictures that were once on the walls were now smashed and broken on the floor. The floor shined with broken glass. The front door rug was turned over and drawers and cabinets were opened.

“Velma, I don’t think it's a good idea to go in there.” Rachesl admitted, watching her take a few more steps inside. 

“Hello?” She asked out into the quiet dark house. When no one answered she took more steps inside, heading for their stairs, leaving Rachel to stand guard outside. 

Once up the stairs she saw more broken glass and a dark stain on the floor. She began to wonder what happened, when she heard a loud bang in one of the closed doors, she believed it was his parents bedroom. 

“Hello?” She called out again, but a little bit quieter. “Lincoln? Mrs. Carter?” 

Once she reached the door, she put a shaking hand on the door handle and took a deep breath in. She opened the door with all the courage she had left. She looked around the dark bedroom, not noticing a trail of blood. 

“Help…” A weak voice called out “Help me.” 

Walking fast into the bedroom and rounding the corner of the bed she saw the bloody body of Lincoln’s mom. “Mrs. Carter?” She asked slowly, for realizing he was staring at her best friend's mom dying in front of her. “Mrs. Carter!” 

She took her in her arms, looking for the source of the bleeding, but it was too dark in there. Blood looked like it was coming from every inch of her body. Mrs. Carter, allowed herself to be held by her son’s friend and placed a bloody hand on her shoulder. 

“Rrrrrrrrrrr.” Mrs. Carter tried to say, but she was fighting going unconscious. 

“What is it?” Velma pressed. 

“Run.” She whispered before falling unconscious. 

Before Velma could respond she heard a noise from the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Dropping Mrs. Carter on the floor softly, she ran out the bedroom and down the stairs, heading out the front door where Rachel was still waiting for her. 

“Go! Run!” Velma screamed at her. 

Both girls ran down the street till they got back to Rachel’s house. They went inside and into Rachel’s room, where no one else was. The party was still going strong and everyone was having a good time, oblivious to the t=bloody women a few doors down. 

“What hell did you see?” Rachel asked. 

“I saw Mrs. Carter. She was covered in blood and told me to run. I heard something in the bathroom and I booked it out of there.” She confessed. 

“We need to call the Police.” Rachel said, grabbing her phone, ready to dial. 

“Can you talk to them? Like do an anonymous tip. I am not supposed to be here, I don’t want to get in more trouble with my mom.” Velma pleaded. 

Nodding Rachel called 9-1-1. 

“9-1-1 What’s your emergency?”

“Yes, hi, um. Please send cops and an ambulance to 78 Trusel Drive.” Rachel studdard out. “I think someone is dead.” 

She hung up the phone and looked at Velma, both panting with the terror and adrenaline pumping through their bodies. 

“Everything is okay now, we called the cop and they will take care of everything.” Rachel said, trying to calm herself down. 

“But what about Lincoln, what happened to him?” Velma asked, still panicking. 

“The cops will handle this, this is too dangerous for us” 

Velma suddenly burst into tears, letting what just happened hit her. “Hey, it's okay! It’s all going to be okay.” Rachel said, taking her into a hug, hoping to comfort her. 

Velma was going to protest when there was a scream outside. Both of them looked at each other and panic began to rise again. They looked outside and saw Rachels back yard had been cleared out. No one was around except a body floating in her pool, blood all around them. 

“Oh my god.” Rachel whispered horrified. 

“The killer must have followed us here.” Velma said, horrified. 

“What do we do?” 

“Call 9-1-1 again.” Velma said, standing away from the window heading towards the bedroom door. 

“Where are you going? You can’t leave. There is a killer out there.” Rachel argued. 

“I want to see how many people are left. I want to see if Lincoln is okay, and I want to make sure the Killer doesn’t go after my mom.” Velma said without breathing. 

“”It’s too dangerous, you can’t do that!” 

Before she could argue anymore, Velma left her bedroom, heading outside. Once outside she saw that everyone had left. The cars that were in the driveway had left. The ground was covered with shoes, clothes, cups, everything that was out for the party. She made her way to the pool and saw the body was still in the pool. Looking on horrified, she surprised a scream by holding her hand to her mouth. She looked around for a minute more but couldn’t find anyone. 

“Velma!” she heard Linclon scream out. 

Turning around she saw Linclon running towards her.

“Lincoln! Oh thank god! I have been so worried.” She exclaimed, she began fast walking towards him, until she noticed all the blood covering him. “You...YOU!” 

Looking at her weirdly, he realized what she was referring to. “What? No! No! Velma you have the wrong idea.” He called after her. 

Velma turned around and ran around the house and down the street. She ran past her house, not wanting him to follow her then and kill her mother. Then she had an idea. She ran to the graveyard and waited. In a minute Linclon showed up running down the path in the Graveyard. 

“Velma, please let us talk about this! I promise I didn't hurt those people.” He tried to explain. 

“Why are you covered in blood?” She asked

“I heard my mother scream and I ran out of the house, I got scared and I went to see you. That’s when I found your mother and I was so scared that I lost you too.” 

“My mother..” she gasped, looking at him wide eyed. “What happened to my mother?”

“You.. you don’t know?” 

“Is my mother dead?” 

Linclon pulled her close, and into a hug, she hesitated at first but soon wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry I thought you were the killer.” She apologized. 

“It’s okay, but I think we should go to the police and tell them what happened.” As if on cue they heard sirens coming down the street. 

“Looks like Rachel did call them.” She said relieved. She looked back at him and gave him another hug, hoping this nightmare would be over. 

“Looks like you two are still close.” They heard a gruff voice from behind them. 

They both looked at the direction of the voice and saw a tall skinny man, with shaggy hair and covered head to toe in blood. Though it was a couple of years Velma recognized the man. 

“Dad?” she asked, taking a couple steps forward. 

“How's my little girl?” He asked with a sinister smile. 

“Velma, don’t.” Lincoln said, grabbing onto her arm. 

“Would you LET GO OVER HER!” her father screamed, spit flying out of his mouth. 

“Dad.” Velma said calmly. “Did you kill all those people?” Her voice was shaking. 

“I did babygirl. They were getting in my way. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Since that night I came home and saw that boy laying with you, I knew I had to protect you. I have been doing all of this for you. I wanted to get that boy out of your life. I had to to go through his mom to get to him. But he ran. You mom wasn’t much of a fight and refused to tell me where you were.” He explained, waving a bloody knife around as he was talking. 

“And that kid in the pool?” she asked. 

“He was an accident. He looked like you.” he said, looking at Lincoln. 

“Why are you killing everyone? I am perfectly safe!” She argued. “At least I was until you started killing everyone!” 

“I was doing that to PROTECT YOU!” he screamed, running towards her as fast as he could. 

In a flash, Lincoln was in front of her, before she could realize what was happening, he heard him cry out in pain as her father stabbed him with his knife. When he removed the knife Lincoln fell to the ground, Velma kept her arms around him, helping him to the ground. 

Looking up at her father, tears streaming down her face, she began screaming. “WHAT DID YOU DO!!!” 

“I am protecting you.” He practically laughed, whipping the knife off in his shirt. 

Watching her father, anger began to rise higher and higher in her chest. Before she could think about it, she got up from the ground and ran toward her father screaming. She began hitting him over and over again, she felt his own blood coming out and staining her hand. 

He suddenly pushed her off and when she went back to hit him again, she saw him lunge forward and she felt a sharp pain slicing through her stomach. Stumbling back, she looked down and saw blood seeping through her shirt from her stomach. Falling back on the ground, she looked up at her father. 

“As a parent you have something to protect your kids from themselves. I am sorry I had to do this.” He said, leaning down to get a better look at her. 

Velma’s eyesight began to blur, but she heard some shouting and a couple of blurry blobs taking her father down, she hoped it was the cops. She smiles slightly, happy that this nightmare was finally over.


End file.
